Something Just Like This
by VG Jekyll
Summary: Series in which The Asset and Tony Stark meet at a sex club while dressed as characters from the Batman Universe. 'Surrender to the Scarecrow' & 'Escort the Dark Knight'.
1. Surrender to the Scarecrow

**Surrender to the Scarecrow  
By VG Jekyll  
P.O.V. The Asset**

* * *

Spandex was not the asset's choice of wear.

The stretchiness of the material was acceptable. It would not restrict his ability to move. The large black cape was detachable and would also not hinder him if he was in a hot spot.

What he didn't like about it was that the fabric was really too sheer. The flimsy material felt like a second layer of skin. He could just as well not be wearing anything at all. It made him feel vulnerable and unprotected.

Not to mention the fact there he had nearly no weapon on him. There was simply no place in his clothing where he could hide it. He still made do with what he had. Thus he had hidden a few thin folding knives in the folded edge of his leather gloves, in his leather army boots and in the waistband behind the fake utility belt.

The cowl was also something that made him feel off kilter.

He was used to having nearly all of his face hidden behind a mask with his goggles over them. The cowl he now wore left only his chin and mouth uncovered. This switch felt unusual and he didn't like it. He would simply have to bear it for his mission.

The mission in question was to infiltrate at this Superhero-themed party at club Felicity's Temple, locate his mark and place a tiny needle into the ear of his target.

His handlers had been very specific that it had to be in the Shen Men point and the asset could now find that point by touch only. He did not know why it had to be this specific point. It was not explained in his mission brief and he hadn't asked.

According to his intel, his mark would be there dressed as the Joker. Based on this his handlers had suggested he went as dressed as the Batman. No doubt this would spark his mark's interest and open the possibility of interaction.

That didn't take away the fact that the Batman outfit was absolutely useless.

Slipping into the club was easy enough. Felicity's Temple feigned to be an upscale establishment and thus had absurdly high entry fees. The asset did not use the front door. It saved money and possible confrontation with the security.

The asset found himself a vantage spot by the bar where he continued to lounge with a glass of untouched alcohol in his flesh hand and his left side towards the bar. He was going to use this prime location to check out the room and see if he could spot his mark.

This could prove to be an arduous task since nearly everyone present in the club was participating in intimate acts. The asset had known it would be that kind of party but hadn't taken into account how much more chaotic it would be compared to a normal dance club.

Too many people in colourful costumes were writhing and moving against and in each other. There were groups where it was impossible to see how many people were engaged and the chaise lounges in the seating area were impossible to spot below the many who used them.

There was also an abundance of Batman's and Jokers present in the club.

The asset growled annoyed. With his luck, his mark would be into cunnilingus and spend the night hiding his face in between some woman's legs.

The asset gazed seemingly idle around and made note of his environment. There were three workers behind the counter and he could spot at least four others moving through the club, collecting abandoned drinks, taking orders and most likely also paying attention to the consent of those engaging in sex with each other.

The large club had several entrances of which only two could be used for a quick exit. The others led to private rooms but were not in use today. He had checked.

The music was slow and sensual, but soft enough to be unrecognizable with all the moaning and gasping going around. The air was thick with desire and almost stuffy, with several perfumes and colognes clashing.

The asset did not like it. He resolved to bring the glass of alcohol more often to his nose so the smell could clear those heady and cloying scents away.

Someone made eye contact with the asset and raised a brow, clearly asking non-verbally if he was interested. The asset glanced dismissively away from them. He was not there to engage in coitus, though he probably would need to do so with his mark in order to complete his mission.

He had avoided the mistake of standing in shadowy corners like a creepy person by choosing the well-lit bar, but standing there the whole night would not do. He didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself.

The atmosphere around him was hot and heavy. The scent of sex hung in the air as people groped and grabbed as they pleased. Most of them with multiple partners. The asset was unhappy that he still hadn't found his mark.

Someone was standing way too close next to the asset.

A quick look at his side showed a smaller man with a potato sack over his head and wearing a dark grey business suit. The suit was well tailored and fitted to the man's frame, yet not as revealing as what others wore.

 _"The Scarecrow,_ " his mind supplied. _"A villain from the Batman comics."_

In order to find out what he could use to catch his mark, he had researched as much as he could about everything about the Batman. Allegedly, it was his mark's favourite fictional superhero.

The Scarecrow was clearly checking out the asset. Though this was noticeable only from the way he moved his potato sack head up and down. He had to be wearing some sort of sunglasses behind the two uneven cut eye holes. It prevented the asset from seeing his eyes and hid any expression the other might have.

The asset would have to rely on the other's body language.

One of the first things the asset checked was the Scarecrow's hands. Hands often telegraphed hidden nefarious intentions. The Scarecrow was not holding anything, so no potential weapon but he also didn't have a drink, which was odd. Most people in the club had drinks. Be it in their hands of empty glasses near them. The Scarecrow also didn't touch or pat a certain area on his body where he could possibly conceal an object.

'You fill out that costume way better than any other Batmen here,' the Scarecrow complimented him. His voice sounded silvery and pleasant to listen to. He then moved further into the asset's personal space and leant with his elbow on the asset's shoulder.

It was an awkward pose. The Scarecrow was shorter than the asset and his elbow pointed straight upwards. He didn't appear to mind and leant his weight seemingly comfortably against the asset's right side.

The asset resisted the temptation to remove the arm. He pretended to take a sip from his drink, staring moodily in front of him and not engaging the Scarecrow. That was something Batman would do, right? Show no reaction?

The Scarecrow glanced curiously around the room.

'Guess this is not your usual scene?' the Scarecrow ventured. His gaze stopped on two men dressed in matching blue-and-red spandex outfits near them.

Their red-gloved hands were around each other's dicks and it seemed like they were in a contest of sorts, aimed to be the one to make the other come first. The asset followed his gaze and grunted noncommittally. This made the Scarecrow let out a short, startled laugh.

'Oh wow. You really have the Batman persona down to a pat! You really into this kind of pretend play?'

The Scarecrow immediately continued talking, seemingly not expecting any input from the asset. 'Me, I just prefer to watch rather than join in,' the Scarecrow revealed and chuckled self-deprecating. 'I'm a voyeur. Or peeping tom? Depends on who you ask, I guess.'

The asset didn't know why the Scarecrow had chosen him of all people to talk at. He could see it as a positive turn of events. He would be conspicuous if he didn't interact with others. Not to mention that his mark was said to be intelligent and observant.

The asset needed to find a way to lure his mark, not repel him. And nothing was more suspicious than guy alone in a club and not participating in the ongoing orgy-slash-party. Now how could he-

'What are you drinking?' the Scarecrow suddenly asked.

The shorter man's fingers curled around the asset's right wrist as he tugged at it so he could take a whiff of the liquid. The asset resisted for only a split second against the unexpected touch, but then let the man move his arm as he desired.

 _"Be inconspicuous,"_ his mind supplied.

'Whiskey? Nice,' the Scarecrow commented. 'Wish I could drink, but you know…' he motioned with his free hand to his potato sack covered head and left it at that.

'Wow, you're just wearing spandex?' The Scarecrow let go of his arm so he could pat the asset's pectorals and then left his hand there. 'I honestly thought it was rubber with padding. Those muscles, I'm impressed…'

The Scarecrow's stance was too relaxed. The asset could easily imagine him standing in an upscale gala. The sort where they donated outrageous amounts of money to charity while eating and drinking for even more outrageous prizes.

He wondered briefly about the face that went hidden below the formless potato sack. Not to mention what reason there could be for the man to choose to wear such an unflattering and unattractive costume while attending this sort of affair.

The thought was brief though as his objective was to find his mark and complete his mission. He let the Scarecrow's voice wash over him and only paid attention to the pitch and melody of his words when he caught sight of his mark.

His mark was indeed in a Joker costume with matching hideous face make up. He didn't quite pull it off like Jack Nicholson though. Not to mention the fact that his mark had refused to give up his facial hair for accuracy. Instead, he had dyed his goatee green.

The asset let his eyes slide past his mark to idly stare at a foursome where it was rather unclear as to what appendage belonged to whom. Not to mention the rubber tentacles.

His mark was seated on a broad, red couch situated in an alcove that was slightly elevated from the main floor. He was surrounded by scantily clad women with black facemasks and a slender man in a Robin outfit. The man was giving his mark a blowjob, while his mark grinning looked on as the women pleasured each other with toys.

The asset didn't see the appeal in doing such things in a public place. It left one too vulnerable to possible attacks. Not to mention that pleasuring himself was not important for the assets productivity and thus not something his handlers deemed necessary.

He tuned in onto the Scarecrow's rambling and found the other making up tales about the acts around them. His words were vivid and colourful and rather explicit. The asset glanced frowning down at the man. His fantasy almost sounded lewder than anything happening around them.

The Scarecrow noticed he had the asset's attention again and turned his head. 'Oh, you're back!' he said. His voice sounded almost glad.

The asset frowned. 'I never left,' he pointed out.

'Not physically no,' the scarecrow said. 'Were my stories not your cup of tea?'

'They were rather lewd.'

The Scarecrow laughed. It was not a bad sounding laugh. 'Well, that is what I like about my voyeurism. My imagination is always better than the real deal.'

The asset ignored the urge to snort.

'But seriously, you can't tell me you're not turned on by the thought of that pair for example,' the Scarecrow motioned to a pair to their right. The woman was clad in black latex with a white wig and the man in yellow and blue with an unshaven face and his brown hair styled to have horns.

'Look, he even has fake knifes between his fingers. Now imagine him sliding those claws down Storm's chest-'

Storm had to be the white-haired woman then. The asset had honestly only paid attention to the Batman universe since this was his target's favourite fandom.

'Now look how he is sliding them down her body, just soft enough to caress the skin. The imagination that with just a flick of his wrist those could bury themselves deep into the soft tissue of her belly. But he won't do that. Not because he can't-cause let's face it: they are as plastic as can be-but because he wants to give her pleasure.'

The Scarecrow shifted a bit and the asset was only too aware of how the warmth of his body had seeped into the thin fabric of his suit and now was touching other spots of his body.

'Use those things to caress her vulva, catching onto her private hair and giving just a small taste of scratching that itch. The pressure on her clit by something that is not flesh. Her wondering what he would feel like inside her, yet tense because those points could be sharp. Then his tongue is on her.'

The Scarecrow was basically describing what they saw, yet adding to the image with imagined sensory. His words painted mental images that added to the displays and the asset was really not happy with the Scarecrows' vivid accounts for the sexual displays around them.

The power of suggestion combined with the lascivious tone of voice of the Scarecrow had clearly an effect on him and made him half hard. Then again, it was noticeable in the suit and since it would be odd for someone to be at a sex party and not get turned on, he would see it as adding to his persona.

A quick glance down the Scarecrow's body was disappointing. The jacket of his suit was long enough to hide the front of his pants. His breathing also stayed calm and nothing showed any elevation in his heartbeat or breath.

'Uh oh,' the Scarecrow mumbled. 'Caught some unwanted attention.'

The asset mentally disagreed with that statement.

They had caught the attention of his mark, who was now advancing on them with his small entourage. The asset was convinced that his mark wouldn't have acted without the Scarecrows tantalizing presence by his side and he mentally thanked the unknown man.

He quickly placed his glass on the bar to have his hand free, and when he felt the Scarecrow's warmth leave his side, he wrapped a hand around the Scarecrow's bicep to keep him in place. This time the Scarecrow's breathe did hitch. He was clearly caught off-guard.

His mark's movement were large, overly expressive even. It was a form to make himself dominant and draw more attention. The asset did not like the man. He was authoritative in an overbearing way, seemingly used to being obeyed.

'Well, well, well,' his mark in Joker costume crooned as he stood in front of the asset. 'Look at this. My arch nemesis vigilante dilly-dawdling with a villain that is not me. Should I feel hurt?' he asks his entourage, while his eyes kept on the asset.

The entourage made agreeing sounds and his mark clearly enjoyed this masquerade.

Beside him stood a petite woman with a black and red Harley Quin outfit. There was a zipper in the front, dividing the black and red fabric and it's pulled open to her crotch. It revealed her small breasts with piercings, both with a flashing red light through her nipples. From her cunt stuck something the asset couldn't possibly believe felt comfortable there.

His mark also had lost the part that had been covering his dick and showed that the man clearly was enjoying himself. His entourage was in equally half-dressed state. The asset calculated that of all the people here, he and the Scarecrow were among the few who were nearly completely covered up.

Sure his bodysuit also had some well-hidden zippers that could be used to reveal certain parts of his anatomy, but a glance at his unexpected companion of the evening showed no such things.

It was very clear that the Scarecrow had not planned on participating in any of the activities here.

'No comment?' his mark asked. The broad grin turned into a frown. 'Usually, cheaters will have excuses for their infidelity.'

The asset felt the Scarecrow tense.

How should the asset react to this situation? He didn't have much time to formulate a well-thought-out plan but was sure that he needed to involve the Scarecrow. He hoped he had gauged his marks behaviour well and could manipulate him into the position the asset wanted.

'Is this a domestic?' the Scarecrow quickly muttered. 'Because I honestly didn't mean to get into your playtime or something. Hell, I had no idea!'

His mark now averted his attention to the Scarecrow and the asset unconsciously tightened his grip. The Scarecrow flinched slightly at the increased pressure.

'No,' the asset quickly denied as he felt the need to tell his companion that he was wrong. He made sure to let his voice sound as gravelly as Batman in the movies.

The mark let out a tittering laugh. 'Now I'm really hurt,' he complained. 'You say there is nothing between us, Bats? You chase all the boys around Gotham?'

The asset disliked the mark intensely for continuing this play and making his Scarecrow confused about what connection the mark might have in real life with the asset. He disliked the Scarecrow too, because somehow during the evening, the man had made the asset think of him as 'his'.

He pulled his Scarecrow to his side again and let go of his biceps to wrap a possessive arm around the shorter man. He glared challenging at the mark. The mark's eyes flew calculating between the two of them.

'Why is it that every time I come for you somebody always gets in the way?' the mark muttered.

'Well, I'm of a mind to make some mookie. What about we let your ragamuffin here enjoy himself for a bit with Harley here, while the two of us.… talk…' The mark chuckled. 'I'm sure she'll give him back in one piece when she's done. Don't you, dear?'

The Harley Quin already moved with an enthusiastic smile to his Scarecrow's other side, but the asset pulled him away from her. He now wrapped both arms protectively around his Scarecrow and pulled closer so he stood flushed against the smaller man's back.

He growled low and threatening in his throat and felt his Scarecrow stiffen in his arms, then shudder. This meant that the asset was having an effect on him. Even his breathing appeared to have sped up slightly. There was some pride in that.

The mark clicked his tongue then shrugged. 'Or you both come with me,' he then suggested.

He waved his entourage away and made a sweeping movement to the spot where he previously had sat. It was a large alcove which stood slightly elevated from the floor with a broad, red couch on it.

It was the perfect spot to look out over the room, but at the same time perfect to those on the floor to gaze upon.

He didn't wait for the asset to reply and walked away. The asset didn't have to think about following him though. He had a job to do and he was lucky that his plan to keep his Scarecrow into play had worked out.

He pulled the other man along, who struggled only slightly as he muttered: 'Why did you have to pull me into this. I told you I like to watch only.'

The asset leaned over to whisper at the spot where he hoped the Scarecrow's ear was. 'Do you really want to leave me alone with that freak?' he grumbled.

He felt another shiver go through the man's body. 'You dislike him that much? You can refuse his advances, ya know.'

'I can't,' the asset admitted. 'At least with you around I get to focus on something more pleasant.'

The Scarecrow halted and clearly wanted to discuss the situation more, but the asset couldn't.

'I might tell you the reason later tonight,' he promised, knowing he wouldn't. 'Please help me now.'

'Fuck... Yeah, yeah okay,' the Scarecrow accepted and raised his hand to touch his potato sack covered head. Then let his arm fall uselessly to his side. The asset thought the man probably ruffled up his hair a lot when he was not wearing potato sacks.

They soon found themselves in the alcove and the asset didn't wait for an invitation, but sat down, making sure to sprawl. The Scarecrow was a bit more hesitant as he sat down on the red velvet beside him.

He made a squeaking sound when the asset lifted him up like he weighed nothing and made him straddle the asset's lap. His Scarecrow steadied himself with two hands on the assets pectorals.

The mark already had a flute of champagne in his hand and threw it back. The makeup on his face looking grotesque with the grin he was sporting.

'You really got the strength to manhandle people like the real deal. That is so damn arousing. Makes me very jealous though…'

'You wait your turn,' the asset growled at him and saw with pride how the mark's eyes dilated with lust. He had done his research right and the reactions he received were promising.

'Well then,' the mark drawled. 'I'll wait my turn… as long as you give me a good show.'

The mark placed his hand on his now flagging dick to give it a few firm strokes as he leant with his elbow on the back of the couch. He was sitting way too close for comfort to the asset. But it was necessary for the mission.

The asset studied his Scarecrow, who was trying not to move and clearly uncertain about what to do. The asset grinned and used his grip on the Scarecrow's hips to pull him closer and buckled up against his crotch.

The Scarecrow let out a startled moan, which caused the mark's breathing beside him to hitch. He had been right with his assessment earlier: the mark also had a bit of a voyeur in him.

'It's a pity that his mouth is covered isn't it,' the mark commented. The research was also not wrong about the man enjoying to hear his own voice either. 'I'm sure you'd enjoy having his mouth on you.'

The asset ignored his words and opened the zipper to release the erection that had been straining almost painfully against the metal. He then made quick work of the Scarecrow's fancy dress pants.

He manhandled the man on his lap so he could pull the pants completely off and was pleasantly surprised to see the Scarecrow was just as erect and leaking pre-cum. He was at least enjoying himself too. That was good.

What made it even better was that his Scarecrow was following his lead and basically letting him do whatever he pleased. The asset usually only had to deal with struggling targets, and never in such a position as he was now. It usually involved his hand around their necks and not around their dicks.

His metal hand, still encased in the black Batman gloves, rubbed a few testing times over the Scarecrow's dick, accumulating the pre-cum until index and middle finger were coated with a thin sheen. He used his flesh hand to cradle and play with his own balls, just enough to keep the tension there without leading towards a quick release.

The Scarecrow moaned and nearly collapsed against the assets' chest, placing him into the perfect position to slip his wetted fingers over his crack and teasing the pucker there. It also presented him with an opportunity for part of his plan.

It was a shame that his Scarecrow was wearing the potato sack. Now the asset could not lean forward and bite in his earlobe. He would have to find another way to bite down or cause at least some small form of discomfort on the smaller man.

And in a manner that the mark saw it clearly.

That way, the mark would not be too suspicious when the asset pushed the tiny needle into the Shen Men point of his ear.

It was easy to pull the neckline of the Scarecrow's jacket and shirt away to reveal the creamy flesh of his shoulder and as he slipped his fingers into his ass, the asset bit down hard on the soft flesh.

The Scarecrow keened and tensed around his fingers, muttering complaints against the asset shoulder as he lapped at the abused flesh and send a quick glance at the mark beside.

The mark's eyes were glassy as his hands worked erratically around his dick. The asset hummed pleased. Now all he had to do was continue this charade, switch to the mark and do his task.

After that, he could simply slip away. He was not sure what he was going to do with the Scarecrow though. Somehow he didn't feel like leaving him behind. Especially not alone with the mark.

He focused his attention on opening up the Scarecrows ass, delighting in the small panting sounds he drew from the man. Then he removed his fingers and in a deft movement turned their positions around, so the Scarecrow was laying back on the couch with the asset in-between his legs.

Next to them, the mark moaned wantonly. 'Yes! Do it! Skewer him onto your cock Batman!'

The asset had to keep himself from grimacing at that choice of words. He didn't want to skewer or hurt the Scarecrow in any way. And he was not going to follow any commands from the mark. He was not the asset's handler.

Instead, he positioned the Scarecrow's legs over his shoulders and the head of his cock against the Scarecrow's pucker. He waited for the man to let out a small breathy sigh before he gave just enough pressure to have it suck in his cock's head.

Then he couldn't continue, as the mark intervened and pushed in-between them. The mark had his mouth on the assets dick and sucked the skin there, wetting his up with his saliva.

The asset had to strain to keep himself from moving, though the fluttering of the Scarecrows pucker made it freaking hard not to react at all. He had enough restraint though, with courtesy of Hydra 'training'.

For agonizing moments he had to bite down on the flesh of his own cheek as he stared at the Scarecrow's potato sack. He wished he could see the man's face, or at least kiss him. He was certain the man had a beautiful mouth.

Sweat beaded on his face and neck as he strained to stay still. Not moving took a lot of effort.

Then finally the mark leaned away and the asset didn't waste time in slipping deeper into the Scarecrow's body. They both let out a deep, content sigh and then just breathed together. The Scarecrow felt hot and wonderful around his dick.

It was a twitch of the Scarecrow's hips that made the asset move and soon he had a steady rhythm.

It didn't take long for both of them to be on edge and an impulse made him pull out completely, manhandling the Scarecrow onto his front with his arms on the backrests and knees on the edge of the couch and then he slipped in from behind.

The different angle worked perfectly and he soon had the Scarecrow practically begging and moaning for release. The asset was close too and couldn't stop his heightened senses from noticing the delicious slapping sounds, the panting, the trembling of the Scarecrows legs and twitching insides.

He quickly reached forward and took the Scarecrows neglected dick in his hand. It took only a soft squeeze for the Scarecrow to come. He sounded like he was sobbing.

The asset trusted a few shallow times and then pulled out completely as he felt his orgasm wash over him, coating the back of the Scarecrow's grey jacket white with his come.

They were still gasping for air when the mark once more intervened and the asset watched with narrowed eyes how the mark trailed his fingers over the come covered jacket and then brought them to his mouth.

The mark sucked his fingers into his mouth to lick them clear of cum.

'Delicious,' the mark moaned and the asset stood up, letting the Scarecrow slowly fall to his side on the couch. The mark grinned his Joker smile at the Scarecrow, who moved slowly and dazed.

'If only you could taste this buddy,' the mark crooned. 'Too bad you can't. You're definitely missing out.'

He then gazed up at the asset, his eyes flicking to the assets now softened cock. 'I waited patiently,' the mark said. 'Now it's my turn right?' he smirked. 'So… can I rub your rhubarb?'

The asset didn't react verbally. He didn't resist as the mark leaned in to nuzzle his cock. The asset glanced at the Scarecrow. The shorter man seemed to have come to his senses again and was slowly pulling on his pants. His head was turned away so he didn't look at the asset or the mark. The asset hoped the other wasn't feeling bad.

He tried to think back of that quiet camaraderie between the two of them earlier at the bar. The feeling of the other man, leaning against his side. Feeling him in front of him, with his arms wrapped around the Scarecrow's torso.

He'd smelled nice. The asset had made his breath become shallow. His body tensed.

The asset found his dick hardening at the mental images and memory and the mark let out a happy chuckle. He would not know that it was not his administrations that the asset reacted to.

'I want to ride you, Batman,' the mark stated. The asset wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. He dropped down on the couch, further away from the Scarecrow to give him his space, and pulled the mark on his lap.

The flap that left the mark's cock uncovered went far enough back to also uncover his hole and the asset already reached out with his flesh hand to work on opening him up when the mark wrapped his fingers around the asset's hand.

'No. Make it hurt Batman,' the mark said, his clownish face staring grinning down at him. 'I know you like to cause pain, do it. Unlike others, I get off on it. 'Shove it in!'

The asset had no problem with that and pushed up his cock to enter the mark. It wasn't as easy, not without any preparation and it almost chafed as he entered the man's body. The mark let out a hiss but didn't ease up.

'Once it gets in, it will open up easier.' He slid in full hilt. 'Ah,' the Joker sighed. 'So this is how it feels to have Batman inside me. You're so big, you put others to shame.'

The mark just wouldn't shut up.

They didn't wait for their bodies to adjust and started moving. The mark was quick to claim the assets mouth, not caring that the asset wasn't very responsive. The asset let his hands wander and soon had his hands gripping the sides of the mark's face, then his ears.

It was done all too fast, the needle small and thin, almost unnoticeable as it pushed into the soft tissue of the ear.

Then the asset wrapped his hand around the mark's cock to tug in a near maddening pace. The mark moaned into his mouth and trashed on his lap.

'I'm just so elated. You're gonna make me feel real good, don't you Batman? Ah, it feels great. Move more.'

'Cum,' the asset growled when the mark's mouth left his, making such to pitch it as slow as possible. The mark let out a shout as he did. His come spurting over the assets hand and stomach.

The asset pulled the man off his dick and took his own cock in hand. He glanced to where the Scarecrow was still sitting on the couch and finished himself off with quick strokes, thinking only of how he somehow was glad that the Scarecrow hadn't left yet.

His orgasm wasn't as intense this time.

'You okay?' he asked the Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow nodded and then stretched his arms above his head. 'Just peachy,' the man answered, his voice steady and calm. The asset felt the corners of his mouth lift up.

He hadn't been sure about the Scarecrow's state of mind. And definitely, after he'd only said being into watching instead of participating. The fact that his facial expression was hidden too, made gauging his mood very difficult. Yet it seemed like he was very much okay.

'Batman,' the mark muttered petulantly beside him. 'I am your main villain. Why are you so interested in _him_?'

The asset stood up and tugged himself away in the Batman suit, making sure the zipper didn't snag on the skin. He looked derisive down at the mark that laid sprawling content on the couch.

The tiny needle in his ear was not conspicuous, even when the asset paid close attention. He gave a small nod to the mark.

'This is what happens when you dance with the devil in the pale moonlight,' he told the mark. The mark's eyes started to gleam and a broad, delighted grin spread across his face.

The asset didn't wait for the mark to react to his quote though and with a short nod to the Scarecrow, he jumped off the alcove's platform and found his way through the crowd and to the exit. He didn't check, but he was a few paces away from the door when he heard someone rushing after him.

They walked away from the club, making sure to stay in the shadows of the buildings as they headed towards the parking lot. The asset would be able to steal a car there and head back to base.

'So…. can I keep you?' the Scarecrow asked airily and rather unexpectedly. Once again he didn't wait for a reply. 'Wait! You promised earlier to explain to me why the fuck you had to fuck that Joker.'

'I said maybe,' the asset answered.

He adjusted his stride so the shorter man could keep up with him. It wouldn't matter if the Scarecrow saw him steal a car. What would he tell the police: "Batman stole a car after having sex with me and the Joker in the club"?

'You actually said "might". Nice try. Is it bad? Are you married?' the Scarecrow continued his interrogation.

The asset frowned at that odd train of thought. 'No.'

'Good. Then I can keep you. I'm a billionaire, you know. I can help you.'

'You can't help me.'

'I helped you out tonight, didn't I?'

The Scarecrow made a halfheartedly motion towards the asset's crotch. 'In more than one way. What is it, Batman? I can solve your problems. Really. I have a lot of money. If it's debt, then I can get rid of it. Or does someone keep your loved ones hostage? I have connections. I can save them and get them to a safe location.'

The asset stopped walking. 'Why are you so-' he couldn't find the right word. '-intent?'

The Scarecrow was silent for a moment.

'You mean to ask why I seem obsessed with you. Right? I'm sorry. I know I can be a bit too much. It's just. There is something about you. Something familiar. I want to get to know you better. And I know this kind of club is not really the place people go to, to find lasting relationships of any kind, but I figured you were not there for the normal reasons anyway.'

The asset was now silent.

'I'm sorry,' he said after a while. 'I can't.'

The Scarecrow let out a deep breath. 'Fuck. That is, fuck. Okay. I understand. I can deal with rejection. No problem. It is just… I didn't even get to kiss you,' the Scarecrow complained.

Then he was reaching up and pulling on the string that kept his potato sack in place. The asset stopped him.

'No,' the asset said. He felt how the other tried to withdraw from him. 'Not here,' he added and the tension left his Scarecrow.

'I got a car. Here. Somewhere,' his Scarecrow muttered and grabbed the asset's hand to drag him along. 'It's my Rolls Royce Phantom. Pretty roomy in the back. You'll like it. Everybody does.'

They found the car, which had conveniently tinted windows for privacy. The asset was startled enough by the suicide doors that the Scarecrow could easily push him on the backseat.

Then the Scarecrow was straddling his lap for the second time that evening and leaning away to pull the door closed behind them. They heard a snick, as the doors all automatically locked.

The asset tried not to feel uncomfortable by that thought.

Then the Scarecrow pulled his potato sack off his head and snatched the pair of sunglasses that had hidden his eyes the whole evening, off his head.

The asset had only a short, terrible moment to gaze at that face and know that he had fucked up. He had fucked up royally.

Because the face in front of him belonged to Tony Stark.

Son of Howard Stark. The man he had assassinated five years prior, or two weeks if you were the asset. His real mark of the night. And then his mouth was claimed.

His scarecrow-Tony Stark-plundered the asset's mouth as if fueled by desperation.

His erratically moving hands tugged and pulled on the two pointed tips of the asset's Batman cowl, trying to manipulate assets' face to move just right, so he could plunge his tongue even deeper.

It was all hot and messy and wonderful.

When Tony Stark bit down on the assets' lower lip he drew blood. He used his tongue to eagerly spread the metallic taste all through their mouths, making the asset certain that the other was trying to chase the taste of that other man, the fake Tony Stark-out of the asset's mouth.

He was succeeding.

Yet the taste of blood sparked the question what he was supposed to do about the mission.

He had failed. He had put the needle into fake Tony Stark's ear. Yet, he still had a spare and Tony Stark sitting on his lap, preoccupied with the asset's mouth and in the perfect position to try again.

Yet.

The asset hesitated. And it was not because Tony Starks' hand had expertly opened the hidden zipper again and was palming his awakening cock. Tony Stark let their mouths detach and slid down on the small space between his legs and the backrest of the driver's seat.

Tony Stark seemed so eager, now that he could finally use his mouth. He wasted no moment to get said mouth on the asset's cock. Perhaps try to get rid of the sense and feeling of the other fake Tony there. Tony Stark was a possessive bastard.

The asset didn't complain nor refuse him. He would accept what he could for as long as he could.

Tony Stark deep throated him right off the bat, dragging a strangled groan out of the assets mouth. This made the short man chuckle and the asset buried his hand into the man's hair as the vibration almost made him let out another sound.

Tony used his tongue, and everything was very wet and slippery. It was fucking amazing.

He went at it steady and just kept taking it all every single stroke while staring up at the asset. At last he could see those warm, brown eyes, fixated on him with such desire and naked want.

He came so hard that he blacked out momentarily and his entire body got all tingly when I came to. Tony smirked up at him, as he dragged his tongue over his lips. The man had swallowed every last drop.

The asset found himself slowly caressing the wild brown hair as he glanced down at Stark. The man appeared to be quite at ease where he was, kneeling on the floor of his car and leaning on the assets spread legs.

The asset decided he would not do it. He didn't know what the needle would cause, but chances were that it was nothing positive and he didn't want anything to happen to Tony Stark.

It was an odd thought. The asset usually didn't desire much. The only wants he had was for not receiving punishment and pain. Now he was actively inviting it by knowingly not finishing his mission.

'Still thinking of leaving me?' Tony Stark asked as he tried to catch his breath.

'There are other people to have sex with,' the asset pointed out. His throat felt rough and dry. 'It does not have to be me.'

'Fuck that,' was Tony Stark's answer. 'I want you. Hell, I don't even care that I don't even know what your face looks like. You could be hideous, though you have a really nice chin and that mouth, mmm… I don't know why, but you really seem so familiar.'

'We have never met before.'

'I know. That's what makes it so odd.' Tony Stark replied. He stood up and sunk down on the back seat beside the asset. He rolled his shoulders and then rubbed with a hand over the back of his neck.

'You have a delicious cock, by the way,' he complimented.

The asset was silent.

'So… what are you going to do now?' Tony Stark asked.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Escort the Dark Knight

**Escort the Dark Knight  
** **By VG Jekyll  
** **P.O.V. Tony Stark**

* * *

 _Companion piece to 'Surrender to the Scarecrow', written from Tony Stark's P.O.V._

* * *

Tony closed his eyes and rubbed them as he squeezed them tightly shut. Bright spots of light danced across his retina and groaned at the feeling.

He was most likely smearing grease all over his face, but he didn't care. His Black Sabbath shirt already sported some unidentifiable stains anyway. A bit more dirt on his person wouldn't make much of a difference.

The inventor had been staring himself silly at the blueprints he'd drawn out for a new weapon. Somehow Obie thought Tony could just throw it together in less than a week. Granted, Tony could probably do it in a day. Maybe two tops. But that didn't mean he was okay with Obie dictating his life.

Bossing Tony around appeared to be all that Obie ever did ever since his parents' unfortunate deaths five years prior. And it had gotten even worse when Jarvis died one year ago.

Tony missed that man so damn much. Sometimes even more than his own parents.

He rolled away from his desk on his wheeled chair and leaned over to snatch a tennis ball from the ground. He studied it for a moment, hoping the brownish spots on the once pristine yellow ball were from rust and not something else, before whistling sharply.

'Dum-E!' he called out. 'Fetch boy!'

He proceeded to toss the ball somewhere into his lab, listening delighted how it created some melodious sounds as it crashed into things. Ending with a loud metallic clang as it collided with the ugly black shield in the corner of his shop.

Tony then watched smiling how his bot Dum-E chased after it.

He was still damn proud of the bot he'd made when he was sixteen years old. Winning the fourth annual M.I.T. Robot Design Award had just been icing on the cake next to knowing he'd created a robot with rudimental artificial intelligence. The first of its kind.

He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. There was really too much dust on the pipes, he noted. He was certain that he would forget it the moment he looked away, but still. Maybe if he thought about it again, he could see if he could make a household bot to clean that.

His videophone went off, making a loud shrilling sound. He rolled his chair to the bulky device, thinking briefly of trying to find a way to make it work with a remote control. Just until he could make it react to voice commands.

He slapped down on it, hoping he would hit the right button and lo and behold. Obie's face in full Technicolor. Tony slumped down in his chair as he grinned cheekily at the slightly distorted face of his godfather.

It never failed to amuse him how shiny the man's head looked in both video images as photographs. He knew it irked the man though, so he never commented on it. Tony would honestly absolutely cry if he ever was to go bald.

He half-heartedly raised his hand to offer a short wave to the man.

'Sup, Obie?'

His godfather raised a thin brow at his lackluster greeting, yet still had an amused grin on his lips.

' _Tony-boy. You need to go out_ ,' he started, startling Tony because he had been certain that the man had called to ask about the progress of the project.

'I can't. I have work to do,' he argued, though he knew he sounded unenthusiastic.

' _What work? The project?_ ' Obie asked and then waved dismissing with his hand _. 'Forget about that.'  
_  
Well, that was awfully lenient of him. Tony was immediately suspicious.

'You said it had uttermost priority,' he stated as he sat up straight in his desk chair and stared suspicious at the screen. 'You were really icing my grill about it.'

Obie guffawed loudly and amused at the remark.

' _My boy_ ,' he said. _'I only gave you that project because I thought you needed the distraction. Especially after that debacle with the press about what you said about that one guy? The DJ?'  
_  
Tony shrugged blasé.

'I meant it. He is such an Atari. No matter what they say.'

' _You need to get out_ ,' Obie continued. _'Wasn't there a happening or something tonight? Something superhero inspired at Felicia's Temple?'_

Tony frowned as he played with the edge of his shirt. He vaguely remembered Obie telling him to go to Felicity's Temple some days ago. To get out, get laid, relax and then he could focus his attention on work again.

However, just because Obie had been the one to suggest it, combined with the fact that he had been mad at the man, Tony had decided not to go. Instead he'd send one of his doppelgangers to make an appearance.

Obie continued talking on the screen. _'You can get-how do you youngsters call it?-throwed? Is that the word?'  
_  
'I don't get blazed no more, Obie,' Tony told him with a roll of his eyes. 'I'm straight edge now.'

 _'Straight edge?'_ Obie asked frowning. The man really was not up to date with current slang, showing off his old age. Tony was sure that Jarvis, if he'd still been alive, would understand. The man always went with the times.

Tony really missed him.

 _'What does that mean?'_

'No drugs or drinks, Obie.'

Obie laughed amused, clearly not believing him and there was another twinge of hurt.

'I mean it.'

 _'Since when?_ ' Obie demanded to know. He still had a smile on his face. The sort that showed he was only indulging Tony and not really believing him. Tony was honestly a bit disappointed that his parental figure had not even noticed he'd been clean for months now. True, he hadn't really made an announcement of it, but still.

'Since Jarvis…'

Obie stopped laughing and a sympathetic look appeared in his eyes _. 'I see. Good on you Tony. Still, maybe it would be best for you to go out. Get your dick wet.'_

Tony pulled a face and whined. 'Obieeee! You don't get to use that sort of language with me! I'm almost like your son!'

He pretended to dramatically die in his chair, causing it to slowly turn in a circle. Though honestly, maybe the man was right. He was stuck with the project. He was bored. He could use a quick fuck to get his mind off of things.

Tony's chair had finished its circle and Tony could now see Obie smiling benignly at him from the large, bulky screen. He was really going to invest in making television screens flat and replace the analog CRT system.

He sighed and shrugged. 'Fine. I'll go.'

 _'There should be a box with a costume on your bed. Put it on, go out and have fun. It's masked-'_ the man added with a knowing grin _. '-so you don't have to worry about how to lose your bodyguards for a change.'  
_  
He send Tony a warm, overly parental, look and Tony couldn't keep himself from returning the smile with a small grin of his own.

He knew that it was a constant source of worry for Obie that Tony always managed to ditch his bodyguards. The only one he so far had no problem with was his young driver who also happened to be a boxer. Somehow he felt bad about sneaking away from that guy.

To quell his guilty conscience, he'd made a deal with the guy. Hogan would teach him more self-defense moves-although he already had been quite impressed by what Tony already knew from his M.I.T. buddy Rhodey-and in turn Hogan would turn a blind eye every once in a while.

Just as long as Tony always kept his new Nokia 9000 communicator with him at all times and send a quick message to Hogan when he moved locations. He'd gifted Hogan with the same phone: both fresh of the factory line.

It was a bit of a chore to keep remembering to send the messages, but Tony did realize the importance of it. He was rich, famous and worth a great deal. There were people lined up to try kidnap him for ransom or kill him to get rid of competition.

Ever since becoming CEO of Stark Industries Tony with Obie's help had kick started the company into changing the face of the weapons industry. They were creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, and satellite targeting. Had contracts with military and just were racking in money. They were doing well.

Tony twirled the Nokia 9000 communicator around in his hands and as he stared down at it, he wondered if they should have focused on mobile phones instead. Mobile phones and video chat. It was a fun gadget, but the inventor thought he could do better.

Tony rolled to one of his computers and opened the program of his NLID. It was still rather basic, but he thought that with enough stimulation, meaning asking enough questions and having a lot of interaction with it, it would be able to grow into a far better AI than Dum-E.

Then soon he'd made it voice activated and give it their own voice to reply verbally. He already had everything planned out in his mind, including how the voice would have to sound and its true name.

Yet for now he kept calling it NLID. It would simply hurt too much if it didn't reach the full potential he had in mind for it.

His fingers danced over the keyboard. That one had also accumulated way too much dust. He really needed to make some sort of cleaning bot.

His fingers moved fast, creating a sound unlike an automatic gun, as he shot out question after question at the NLID. Some questions were answered quicker than others and he had to rephrase some a few times in order for the NLID to truly understand it. Still, it was really nice to see it learn and adapt.

As a child, the Jetsons had always been a source of inspiration and ideals to aim for. But somewhere along the way he lost that childlike interest in creating things that would make life easier for the common man. This was a small step back towards that. If he succeeded, could there be a possibility to have it inserted in phones?

Tony glanced distractedly back to the videophone and blinked startled as he saw the screen was black. Apparently Obie had hung up while Tony had fallen into deep thoughts again. He shrugged, stood up and stretched until he heard his back pop.

He then pinched the hem of his shirt and pulled at the fabric so he could see the upside-down print. It read 'lack bath' now, and he snorted. Perhaps he should take his shirt's advice and take a bath first: clean up a bit before he hit the club.

He was sure whatever partner he could find that night would appreciate it. He stood up and was ready to leave the lab when Dum-E almost made him trip. The bot held inquiring the tennis ball up at him. Tony laughed and took the ball.

'We'll play another time,' he told the bot. He placed the ball on a workbench and stilled as he noticed the potato sack that somehow had found its way into his workshop and now was covered with small pieces of screws and bolt. It inspired an idea.

He grabbed the corner of the jute and pulled it towards him, not caring that most of the metal tidbits it had held were now cascading down onto the ground. It was smudged with oil, but servable.

He bounded up the stairs to his bedroom with a spring in his step. There he glanced briefly into the box of which Obie had spoken about.

After spotting the purple fabric within, he scoffed and let the lid fall closed again. Perhaps Obie thought he was being thoughtful for remembering that it was one of Tony's favorite characters, but he really wasn't going to wear white face paint.

The shower was quick, as he already could picture what he could do with the potato sack and was looking forward to the club. It had been a while since he last went. Not that the public would know, they thought he was out partying every day of the week. Thanks to his three body doubles.

He took a fine dark-grey three piece suit from his walk-in closet and after short deliberating a black silk tie to go with it. After getting dressed, he turned his attention to the potato sack and cut two holes where he figured his eyes would be when he was to wear it over his head.

The holes were uneven and rough, showing perhaps a tad too much of his eyes. This he solved by putting on some aviator sunglasses before donning the potato sack. It still looked stupid, and for a moment he wondered if he really should go for the Joker costume instead.

But with some sharpie to create the illusion of a sewn mouth, and some rope around his neck to keep it in place, it was decent. It would at least work better in hiding his identity than the Joker one.

He did make sure that the rope was not too tight around his neck plus that it could not be used to choke him. You never knew what kinks people were into and they not always warned you in advance.

That done, he took the Rolls Royce Phantom from the garage. Just because he liked the suicide backdoors. Not to mention that it was the only car he owned that didn't have a suspiciously bright paint job.

The drive to Felicia's Temple was fast and easy and Tony's excitement started to heighten as he flashed a VIP card to the bouncer.

The atmosphere inside was marvelously depraved and sensual. Just what the doctor had prescribed. He'd see if he could find someone to suck his dick at least. Anything else he'd consider depending on the situation.

It was remarkable how many people were dressed as either Superman, Batman or Wonder Woman.

There was a black guy dressed in leather with sunglasses of which he was almost certain was supposed to be Blade. He saw at least two John Constantine's from the Hellblazer Comics and there was even a goddamn Captain Planet!

Tony was glad his whole face was covered, for he could not suppress the manic grin on his face. He thought it was hilarious! Especially since most people really did not have the right body type for their choice of costume.

But he guessed that in the end it didn't matter: most people would be more interested in getting those costumes off and finding what laid underneath them. It was a sex club after all.

He flirted lightly with a woman in Cat Woman costume, which was way too tight on her and her formidable breasts. He pondered if he should keep his eye on her. See if the suit would split open in the front if she were to breathe in too deeply.

He wouldn't want her on his dick though. She alternated every spoken word with a meow, which was becoming rather tedious. And he figured she was so into her role that she would put cat licks on his dick. Which would not be getting him off.

He slipped away when the woman was distracted by a man dressed as the Green Lantern and scouted around again. Then he saw his perfect target: a lone Batman standing next to the bar.

That jawline was nothing short of amazing and those lips he could definitely imagine around his dick. He noticed the Batman dismissing someone and hesitated. Should he still approach? Yeah why the hell not. Better try and fail then not try at all.

Tony soon stood at the Batman's side. Up close he could check out the Batman better, though he had to twist and turn his head in several direction in order to peer through the slanted eyeholes. That hadn't been thought through too well.

'You fill out that costume way better than any other Batmen here,' Tony complimented the Batman amused and slid closer.

The Batman was too tall and Tony aborted his movement, meant to wrap an arm around the man's shoulders, and turned it into an awkward lean of his elbow against the shoulder. Too bad that didn't work out with the man's height, though Tony would be lying if he said the height difference wasn't a turn on.

Tony was comfortable though. And in this manner he could shift himself so his whole side was touching the Batman. He was remarkably warm, smelled pleasant too.

The Batman didn't speak and took a sip from his drink. He stared morosely off into the distance and Tony wondered if he was here to keep an eye on a cheating wife. Or cheating boyfriend. This Batman didn't seem like the normal, closeted white-collar pencil-pusher though.

Tony moved his head to see if he could find what the Batman could possibly be staring at.

'Guess this is not your usual scene?' Tony ventured. His gaze stopped on two men not far away from them. Both were in Superman outfits and tugging on each other as if they were in a tug-o'-war.

He was about to comment on it when the Batman let out a low grunt. A sound that really shouldn't be so hot. Tony laughed startled.

'Oh wow. You really have the Batman persona down to a pat! You really into this kind of pretend play?' he asked, then bulldozered on, since the Batman had been rather nonverbal so far anyway.

'Me, I just prefer to watch rather than join in,' he revealed and chuckled self-deprecating. 'I'm a voyeur. Or peeping tom? Depends on who you ask, I guess.' He shrugged.

'What are you drinking?' Tony then asked. He curled his fingers around the Batman's right wrist and tugged it closer so he could take a whiff of the liquid. There was only a small resistance for a second or so, but then he could take a sniff.

It was whiskey. Cheap though, if he smelled it right. And if there was anything he had learned from Howard, it was to recognize whiskey by smell only.

'Whiskey? Nice,' Tony commented though. No need to insult the other man's taste. Not if he wanted those lips around his dick.

'Wish I could drink, but you know…' he motioned with his free hand to his potato sack covered head. No way was he revealing his sober stance of the last months. By now it was very clear that the other man was not interested in talking himself.

'Wow, you're just wearing spandex?' Tony let go of Batman's arm so he could pat the man's pectorals and then left his hand there. 'I honestly thought it was rubber with padding. Those muscles, I'm impressed…'

Another lie. He'd noticed from his spot across the room that the spandex was not covering foam padding, but pure muscles. It was a nice excuse to touch though.

Batman glanced shortly down at him and Tony's breath hitched ever so slightly as he noticed the sharp intelligence in those steel blue eyes. Dammit, another thing that was incredibly hot to Tony.

He continued talking. Mentioning things around them that he found interesting. He enjoyed making up tales about the acts around them, trying to make them sound as filthy as he could.

At first it was in the hopes of getting the Batman hot and bothered enough to give Tony a go, but he soon realized he'd already lost the Batman's attention. After this it was more to entertain himself.

The Batman really didn't seem interested and Tony kept in a wistful sigh. He understood though. Even if he thought he was bangin', that didn't mean everyone else agreed. Maybe he just wasn't what the other was looking for here.

He still decided to stay by his new companion's side and survey the club. Making random remarks as he seemed fit. He finally noticed those piecing blue eyes on him again and turned to look back at the man.

'Oh, you're back!' he said as preppy as he could.

The Batman's mouth thinned in what could be part of a frown. 'I never left,' he finally grunted. And damn that low gravelly voice of his. It send a gust of warm heat to his belly.

'Not physically no,' Tony answered. 'Were my stories not your cup of tea?'

'They were rather lewd.'

Tony laughed, had the man still been listening? 'Well, that is what I like about my voyeurism. My imagination is always better than the real deal.' He grinned cheekily, even though he knew the other could not see the expression.

'But seriously, you can't tell me you're not turned on by the thought of that pair for example,' Tony motioned to a couple dressed as X-men. Storm and Wolverine to be exact. Tony knew his fictional superheroes. His real ones too, as a matter of fact.

Then he just let his imagination run wild. It was nothing he hadn't dreamed about at least once and now with Batman clearly listening to him, it just added the cherry on top.

Tony would have made up more on the spot, but to his horror he noticed someone in a Joker costume heading their way. He was not alone and if Tony was right-which he was most of the time-that was in fact one of his body doubles.

He cursed in his mind about forgetting that he'd send this one to go in his stead. Back when he'd still wanted to disobey Obie's 'order' to enjoy himself.

'Uh oh,' he muttered under his breath. 'Caught some unwanted attention.'

He moved to get the hell away from there, when he felt the Batman wrap a hand around his bicep. A quick glance back showed the Batman's alert stance. Very unlike earlier when he'd appeared relaxed and almost bored. The glass of cheap whiskey had disappeared out of his left hand.

Tony tried not to curse. Because no matter that this was finally the sort of interest he had been going for in the man, it was really not the right timing.

'Well, well, well,' the Joker crooned at them. 'Look at this. My arch nemesis vigilante dilly-dawdling with a villain that is not me. Should I feel hurt?'

The people around the Joker, Tony wondered if his stand in had lied to them about being the real Tony Stark, all seemed to agree with him. A quick look down made him wonder if in the future he should also select his stand in's by the right dick size.

At least this one kept the goatee, though he had dyed it green. He supposed he could understand it. Tony was trying to grow enough facial hair to create a Balbo and it would look really weird in the media if on one photo he did have the goatee, and in another he didn't.

He ignored the urge to reach up and pat his cheeks. He still had somewhat of a baby face and had hoped that growing a beard of sorts would make him look more mature and knowledgeable to SI board members. He hadn't counted on it taking so long to grow though.

'No comment?' The Joker asked the Batman. 'Usually, cheaters will have excuses for their infidelity.'

This was Tony's chance. Make it seems like he thought he was intruding on play between a couple and get out.

'Is this a domestic?' he inserted. 'Because I honestly didn't mean to get into your playtime or something. Hell, I had no idea!'

The Joker glanced at Tony and Tony reminded himself that the other did not know who he was. Neither did the Batman, whose grip on his arm was now bordering painful. What was the deal here?

'No,' the Batman growled gravelly.

Tony was instantly turned on and dismayed.

The Joker laughed. 'Now I'm really hurt. You say there is nothing between us, Bats? You chase all the boys around Gotham?'

Well, at least this body double could act. Ish.

Tony felt startled how the Batman pulled him closer so he could wrap an arm around him.

'Why is it that every time I come for you somebody always gets in the way?' the Joker mused airily, then smirked.

'Well, I'm of a mind to make some mookie. What about we let your ragamuffin here enjoy himself for a bit with Harley here. While the two of us get busy. I'm sure she'll give him back in one piece when she's done. Don't you, dear?'

It was only then that Tony really paid attention to the Harley Quin with weird dildo-sword sticking out of her and figured it was a shame that he had to give up his Batman, but at least he would be away from his look alike and the possible discovery of his real identity.

The Batman didn't seem to be of same mind.

He wrapped his muscled arms around Tony and plastered himself almost completely against Tony's backside, leaving no space in between their bodies. It was then that he finally noticed that the Batman was hard.

Though, was it because of Tony? Of did he take enjoyment out of this confrontational situation? Who knew what got this guy off.

The low, almost threatening growl and the accompanying hot breath against his ear made a shiver travel down Tony's spine. And yep, blood heading down rapidly. Maybe Tony also had a thing for these sort of situations. Who would have thunk?

'Or you both come with me,' the Joker suggested and walked away. The Batman moved swiftly and was already dragging Tony along before he realized and he dug his heels in.

'Why did you have to pull me into this? I told you I like to watch only.' Tony complained. It was not entirely true, but still.

Another hot gust of air as the Batman whispered grumpily against his ear: 'Do you really want to leave me alone with _him_?'

That didn't sound too good.

'You dislike him that much? You can refuse his advances, ya know,' Tony suggested. He wondered if the man knew that the Joker was supposedly well, him. Tony Stark. If so, should he feel hurt?

'I can't,' the Batman said shortly. 'At least with you around I get to focus on something more pleasant. I might tell you the reason later tonight. Please help me now.'

It was the most that the Batman had said to him the whole evening and Tony found himself being rather confused and perhaps a tad concerned too.

'Fuck... Yeah, yeah okay,' he said, giving in. He reached up to tug at his hair, a small nervous habit, but let his arm fall uselessly to his side again as he remembered the potato sack.

The Batman pulled him along until they were sitting on a red velvet couch with the Joker on Batman's other side. Tony let out a very manly sound, thank you very much, when the Batman manhandled him into his lap.

He then found himself straddling the Batman's lap and keeping in balance by fondling the man's chest. And hello there, Tony hadn't notice it before, but that was definitely an interesting bulge there in the man's tight spandex pants. He definitely felt larger than earlier when he had been plastered to his back too.

The Joker said what was on Tony's mind.

'You really got the strength to manhandle people like the real deal. That is so damn arousing. Makes me very jealous though…'

'You wait your turn,' the Batman growled as he glanced at the Joker.

Tony's body-double kept talking, but Tony paid no heed to it as he waited in anticipation as to what Batman had in store for him. He was totally on board with this.

Batman manhandled him again in the most delightful way and pulled Tony closer so they could trust against each other. Tony couldn't prevent the low moan from leaving his mouth, even if he had wanted to.

'… enjoy having his mouth on you.'

The Joker's voice filtered through the haze of want and desire and Tony almost nodded along to that assessment. And definitely when he laid eyes on the Batman's dick.

God, earlier all he had thought about was having the man's mouth on his dick, but now he would give half his fortune if only he could have his own mouth on that glorious dick.

The Batman somehow got rid of Tony's pants and finally Tony's own dick was free of the confines of the granted very expensive fabric. He hadn't been wearing underwear, so the material had started to chafe a bit.

He was leaking pre-cum, made only worse when Batman reached out with a leather gloved hand and gave a few measured tugs on Tony's dick. His hand was coated with cum and Tony had to hold in a whine as he so badly desired to take that hand in his mouth and taste himself and sucking them clean.

There was something off about that hand though. He'd noticed it before. Unyielding. Almost as if he wore an iron gauntlet.

Tony moaned and half-collapsed against Batman's chest. Suddenly the fingers were away from his dick and he was about to complain, when he felt them from behind. Okay, so that was the plan. He was totally on board with that plan.

Batman tugged his shirt open by the neck and bit rather harshly in his shoulder at the same time that his fingers slipped inside Tony's ass. It was exquisite torture. Tony let out a keening sound and tensed at both the pleasure and pain.

He muttered complaints against Batman's shoulder, who appeared at least slightly ashamed of causing the unexpected pain. The man licked the abused flesh and Tony just didn't know what to do with himself.

Batman hummed pleased as he worked on Tony's ass. It took not long for Tony to pant for breath, and underneath the potato sack the humidity of his breath made his sunglasses cloud over.

He seemed to fly for a moment and then found himself laying back in the plush pillows with Batman leaning over him. Those piecing grey eyes narrowed slightly as the Joker said another thing Tony's mind didn't bother to register.

Was it over? It wasn't right?

His legs were swung over Batman's shoulders and then in one freezing moment he could feel the caped crusader's dick against his pucker. He waited in anticipation and then let out a sigh when that glorious dick breached him.

Tony heaved for air then nearly groaned distressed as the Joker interrupted Batman from sliding home by suddenly leaning in between them and started lapping at Batman's dick. He was so going to fire him.

His green sprayed goatee rubbed against Tony and no lie, it was torture, but kind of good too? He made a mental note to remember that for future use. He glanced back up to the Batman, who had seemingly frozen in place.

He saw a sweat drop trail down the man's jawline and neck and he so desperately desired to have his lips on that flesh. To lap it all up, taste his salty sweat, his personal taste. Gods, he would probably taste so good.

All the air left his lungs when finally the Joker moved and yeh gods, Batman was all the way inside him. They both let out a content sigh. Tony was quick to shimmy with his hips in order to motivate the Batman, and it thankfully worked.

He was already so turned on that he almost came when the Batman suddenly pulled out and moved Tony. Again it was as if he weighted no more than a ragdoll and he was positioned so all he could do was clutch the backrest of the couch with his knees spread on the sitting pillows and hang on for the ride.

Tony didn't even get the time to protest at the empty feeling when he felt Batman in him again and his first stoke already pushed his prostrate and made Tony quiver. He was totally okay with this.

Tony soon begged and moaned for release. When Batman wrapped his hand around Tony's hard on, he was gone and came with a loud sob.

Tony didn't often have an orgasm intense enough to make him blank out, but now it had and when he finally started to register what was happening around him, he was laying on his side on the couch and hearing his body double say:

'If only you could taste this buddy. Too bad you can't. You're definitely missing out.'

He wondered briefly what the other was talking about, but it was clear it was towards him. Maybe he'd been talking about when he had his mouth on Batman's dick? If that was it then hell yeah, Tony agreed. He'd love to have his mouth on that dick and now hated his choice of costume. He was certain he could get that now soft dick pretty hard again with only his mouth.

Wait, did his body double really quote the "rub your rhubarb"? Was he serious? That was so lame. Though maybe it was even lamer that Tony actually recognized it.

He glanced away from the two and noticed his pants on the floor beside the couch. He quickly grabbed them to pull them back on again. The fabric was a bit uncomfortable on the skin of his inner tights, but he was not going to sit there with his limp dick out.

He leaned back against the pillows of the couch and took a moment to glance around the room again to see if anything odd had happened while he was occupied with Batman. Upon finding nothing he turned his head to face Batman and body double again.

The things that came out of his body double's mouth were quite enlightening. He felts a bit bad about this, but he was definitely going to fire the guy. He didn't like the fact that because of him rumors could start that Tony Stark liked pain play. Cause he most certainly did not.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Tony was jealous that he was kissing Batman's perfect mouth. No sir, not at all. And goddamnit, Batman was now cupping his body double his face and it was so fucking unfair!

And those gloved hands. He wondered how Batman his hands would feel without the gloves. Tony did have a slight fixation with people's hands.

He frowned as he thought about that. Now he had the time to think, something definitely had been off about Batman's left arm. He'd noticed it earlier. It had felt rather unyielding and strong. But not like muscles, more like… could it be a prosthetic? The hand had been too agile and strong to be plastic prosthetic. Hell, those fingers had definitely moved in him!

The Batman growled something low in his throat and Tony felt his dick jump, wow. And was Batman now looking back at him as he was beating himself raw? Well, that was… interesting. He watched with growing anticipation as Batman came with slow but steady spurts of come. He licked his lips yearning to taste.

'You okay?' Batman rumbled and Tony felt his toes curl at the sound.

He made sure to stretch luxuriously, showing off his body as much as he could.

'Just peachy,' he answered and fuck yeah, that was a smirk. Batman was smirking! Tony mentally hit with a fist in the air. It felt so good for his ego that Batman appeared to be so into him that he ignored the body double. And he didn't even have to show his goddamn face. He wanted to shout in victory.

'This is what happens when you dance with the devil in the pale moonlight,' Batman stated before nodding to Tony and taking his leave.

Tony's mind short-circuited as he found himself indecisive between being delighted about the use of that quote and going after him. He settled for chuckling as he got up from the couch and chased after the dark knight.

As they stalked towards the parking lot, Tony wondered what kind of car the Batman had. Should he mention his Rolls Royce Phantom? It did remind him slightly of the Batmobile and most thought it was a hot looking car.

'So... can I keep you?' Tony asked, going for casual, then remembered. 'Wait! You promised earlier to explain to me why the fuck you had to fuck that Joker.'

'I said maybe.' Batman replied swiftly but still in that dark sounding tone of voice.

'You actually said "might". Nice try. Is it bad? Are you married?'

'No.'

'Good. Then I can keep you. I'm a billionaire, you know. I can help you.'

'You can't help me.'

'I helped you out tonight, didn't I?' Tony motioned to Batman's dick to prove his point.

'In more than one way. What is it, Batman? I can solve your problems. Really. I have a lot of money. If it's debt, then I can get rid of it. Or does someone keep your loved ones hostage? I have connections. I can save them and get them to a safe location.'

Well shit, there went his "casual". Why was he like this?

Batman stopped walking. 'Why are you so-' he paused. '-intent?'

'You mean to ask why I seem obsessed with you. Right? I'm sorry. I know I can be a bit too much. It's just. There is something about you. Something familiar. I want to get to know you better. And I know this kind of club is not really the place people go to, to find lasting relationships of any kind, but I figured you were not there for the normal reasons anyway.'

Fuck it. Even Tony didn't know why he was saying this.

Batman still rejected him and Tony tried to ignore the dropping feeling in his stomach. He should be used to this. He was just too much. He knew that.

'Fuck. That is, fuck. Okay. I understand. I can deal with rejection. No problem. It is just… I didn't even get to kiss you,' Tony lamented and then thought really, fuck it. He needed to get that potato sack of his head. There was still a small chance that if this Batman recognized him, recognized that he really had money, then maybe he would be interested.

How low had Tony sunk that he didn't even mind people being with him for his money only? But he felt so desperate. He tried to remove the potato sack, but was stopped by a strong, gloved hand around his wrist.

'No,' Batman rejected him again. And it hurt.

Before he was able to pull his arm away, the Batman continued and with that gave that deceitful spark of hope: 'Not here.'

'I got a car!' Tony was quick to suggest. 'Here. Somewhere.'

Tony pulled Batman along. 'It's my Rolls Royce Phantom. Pretty roomy in the back. You'll like it. Everybody does.'

Usually Tony enjoyed people's reactions to both the car and the suicide doors, but this time his attention was on his goal and his goal being to get this face free and get his mouth on Batman's.

Was it weird that he still had no idea what the man's real face looked like? Nor who he was? Who cared!

In the car he was quick to straddle Batman and pulled his potato sack off his head. The sunglasses that had stayed miraculously on his nose all the time were tossed into the front and then he felt cool air against the heated skin of his face.

He had no doubt that his face was flustered and shiny and his hair wet with sweat, but he honestly couldn't give a fuck.

He dove in and ravaged Batman's mouth. And it was glorious. Felt glorious and wonderful and just right. He tried to pull the other closer, lamenting the fact that he couldn't bury his hands into the man's hair, damn that cursed cowl.

He bit Batman's lip, hoping for some sort of reaction, and the taste made him want to claim the man even more. He licked, tasted and thought he could kiss the man forever. He was not going to let this man go. Nuh huh, forget about it.

There needed to be more incentive for Batman. And Tony felt like he had been rather remiss earlier with not even touching the man back earlier on that damn red velvet couch.

He let his hand wander and quickly found a hidden zipper that would lead to his prize. And what a prize it was. Tony finally let their mouths detach to glance down and wow, he needed to get his mouth on that now.

He kneeled down on the floor of his car so he could worship that dick and decided to do away with teasing and just go full throttle. He deep throated him and preened at the sound he wrung from Batman's mouth.

It was a wonderful victory, for the man had been very non vocal during the evening. He chuckled and felt the blood fill his own dick as Batman's gloved hand now was in his hair, slowly tugging, but not pulling him away.

He hoped his skill at sucking dick would help making the man change his mind. He went at it steadily and just kept taking it all every single stroke while staring up at Batman.

It didn't take much for Batman to come down his throat. Tony smirked proudly, perhaps even reminiscent of a cat licking the cream, and swallowed every last drop. He decided to stay where he was as he felt that wonderful hand patting his hair.

He made sure to send Batman a smirk which was so lasciviously sinful.

'Still thinking of leaving me?' he asked a bit breathless.

'There are other people to have sex with,' Batman finally stated. 'It does not have to be me.'

'Fuck that,' was Tony answered. 'I want you. Hell, I don't even care that I don't even know what your face looks like. You could be hideous, though you have a really nice chin and that mouth, mmm… I don't know why, but you really seem so familiar.'

'We have never met before.'

'I know. That's what makes it so odd.' Tony replied as he got up and flung himself onto the backseat. His neck was hurting, maybe still a bit from that unexpected bite earlier, but most likely from the odd position he'd to use in the confined space of the car.

He rubbed uselessly at the pained flesh.

'You have a delicious cock, by the way,' he complimented Batman, not even caring that he still had no clue what he looked like under the cowl. Though judging from the dark, coarse hair surrounding his dick, he had to have dark hair. Would it be short? Long? Wavy?

'So… what are you going to do now?' Tony asked.

He hoped the man would stay.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
